


God of The Insane

by Sasygigi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Disturbing Themes, God Complex, Idols, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Praise Kink, Rage, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: During one of those nights when joker is causing trouble, Bruce starts to search in more of his hideout.And what he sees is every disturbing.The next night, he goes to visit joker in arkham.And slowly begins to realized that he wasn't the only one.After a long term plan say she the rogues to have control over arkham, Bruce suddenly realizes that things were going to be more disturbing.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

After trying to solve the case of Joker's odd schemes, he decided to go to the source.

Why you may say?

Well for the past few weeks joker has been acting odd.

He's been robbing flower shops and decorations at crafting stores.

It weirded him out.

So he decides to take a look at his hideout.

Do It the most part, nothing out of the ordinary was there.

So he looked into his office, and slowly went inside.

Nothing was in there.

"Hmmm"he said"What are you hiding?"

He looked through the desk. Nothing.

The trashcan, still nothing.

So he decides to look in the closet. He slowly opened the door, peeking inside to take a look.

But that when he gasped in pure horror.

He pushed the door wide open and went inside. There were lights everywhere, drawings and pictures of him all over the walls. A trail of flower petals leading up to a throne like chair, with that words on top saying.

"To my darling batsy?" he said in horror

"Surprise!" a familiar voice said

Bruce turned behind him, joker was there, smirking at him.

"Love what I did, it's for you, my dear present for you my darling"

"What is it?"

"A shrine, or what I call my holy temple for you, I've spend weeks making this, and now I can finally share it to you"

" ...Are you crazy!? "He screamed" This is...this is...THIS IS SICK! "

"Why, because I praise you, every ran has and idol you know, and I got to me have one, and it's you batsy"

Bruce was distributed, absolutely disturbed.

"Now, sit right there, and I can show you my love"

"Forget it, I'm not gonna play your sick game!"

He ran to the door but Joker slammed it shut.

"You're not going anywhere!" he shouted"Now unless you want me to force you in there, then I suggest you do is sit"

"I'm not playing games, now move!"

He pushed joker out of the way and went out of the closet. Then he ran out of the hideout, leaving joker knocked out on the floor.

**************************************

Bruce couldn't sleep that night, thinking of what he just saw.

A literal shrine, just for him.

It make him sick.

But after a while, he finally drifted off to sleep.  
**************************************

"Batsy...wake up my dear"a soft voice said in his ear

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, thinking it was just another one of his dreams, when he saw joker smiling at him.

That's when he began to freak.

" Sssh...it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you, pain is not what I do here, now in this special temple my dear"

He tried to get up, but he was restrained to the chair. Not to mention that he was tagged with tape

"Now darling, where was I, oh yes"he giggled" My surprise"

He walked over to the tv and placed a small cadet tape inside.

"Watch it carefully, I want you to feel the love I have for you, I worked hard on this tape, so hopefully you enjoy."

He turned on the tv and it faded into a static screen. There it showed joker, wearing what it seemed to be a nun's outfit. In a prayer position, looking up at the sky.

He looked at the screen and smiled.

'Hello my darling, don't mind me, just praying, you see...I've been going through a spiritual awakening, all my life I've been wondering what drove me to you so badly, until I realized...'

Bruce eyes widened.

'You were my savior'

" Mmmmmmmh!!!!!! "He screamed

" Sssh, just watch, it gets better"joker smirked

'after all these years, you were the only thing that made me smile, every night, even in my dreams, I loved it!'he smiled"So I decided that you I'll worship you, now you probably in your temple right now, perfect, now I can finally let out my emotions, I'm tired of praying darling, I want to feel something...I want to let out my feelings....I WANT TO WORSHIP YOU!!!! '

Bruce shrieked as the tv played Joker's cackle into his ear.

And the video ended.

"Oh come on batsy, don't tell me that you're freaking out over something as wonderful as this, I'm giving you power, control, control over me, isn't it wonderful?"

Bruce didn't respond to that. He tried to get off the restraints but with no avail. He could've got out of this situation by now, but he doesn't has his suit, he was just in his pajamas.

"Now, I just want your o watch as I pray to you, would you at least let me do that"

He shook his head.

"Such a modest god, trying to resist something that even him needs, how adorable"

" And to think I thought joker would loose it even more! "He screamed in his head"I need to get out of this madness, or else I'll go insane!"

But the. Realized, he always had a spare razor blade in his sleeves just in case in there's situation, he could escape. But he'll need a distraction.

"Mmh..mh!"

" I can't understand you with that on, let me take that off for you"

He slowly took off the take from his mouth.

"Actually, I do want you to praise me"

"Really?"

He nodded.

" oh joy, don't worry you'll love my prayers! "He giggled

Perfect, now to escape.

He slowly took out the blade and started cutting the door from his left arm. He made sure that joker was still preoccupied and slowly freed his hand. Then he reached for his other hand, then finally his legs.

Instantly he knocked joker out and and ran as fast as he could out of the closet, the warehouse and finally deep into Gotham.

He had to call in a pay phone to get Alfred to pick him up.

He was confused on why he was gone without his suit.

but Bruce was took tired to explain, and just went back to sleep.

*******************************************

" has the joker gone mad? "Alfred sighed"I can't believe that lunatic made a shrine dedicated to you"

"It's crazy Alfred, I know joker is usually insane, but this is just pure madness, and the way he was acting last night, it scared the shit out of me"

"What else did he do to you Master Bruce?"

" He was worshiping me"

"Oh..."

" I know, it's creepy,I don't know what the hell is going on, but I need to make sure that it never happens again"

"So what does that mean sir?"

" I'm going to need to add extra security to the manor, and possibly convince Arkham to put him under some new medication, but I didn't get it why in the world would he ever think of me as a god? "

"He's unpredictable" he sighed "No one knows what he's truly thinking"

"It's a good thing I called the police so they could get him to arkham, I regret not doing that earlier, before I had to go through that"

***********************************

_arkham asylum...._

Bruce decided to confront joker in his odd behavior he was showing. Along the way and glared at all of the rogues that he had ever caught during his life of vigilantism. Usually they would just look away, or taunt him, but this time, they just stared. But at menacingly, but with a soft look in their eyes.

It made him confused.

But then again, they must took some medication, so they might be drugged.

or at least he assumes.

He finally made it to the interrogation room where joker was there sitting on the chair, smiling sweetly at him.

"Now I see why you wanted to talk to him"Jim shivered"The is odd, even for him"

"I know, now leave us alone pls"

" of course "

He sent inside and closed the door shut. Her day in front of him and just kept on watching his nemesis, smiling cheekily at him.

"Joker, what's going on with you, you've been acting odd lately"

" I'm fine"he smiled"I'm just looking at you sweetie"he giggled

"This is not a joking matter, you made a shrine dedicated to me and treated me like some god, did you jump your head or something, did arkham feed you need that you weren't suppose to take?"

Joker laughed.

"But you don't get it darling, you are a god, my savior,the thing I cherish, I can't just stop, that would just be rude"

He smirked.

"Besides, I'm not the only one "

"Not the only one?" Bruce said sternly"What do you mean by that?"

He giggled .

"Why so concerned, I mean a god is suppose to had followers, he wouldn't be a god without them, and we are your followers "

Bruce went back to when he passed the villians, they were looking at him oddly, like they were put under some spell.

That's when he realized ....

"...you don't mean...."

Suddenly the alarm systems went off. And he could hear screaming outside of the room.

He looked at joker and ask in a soft tone.

"What did you do?"

" What I did? "He asked"oh no, I didn't do this, now that the God has made it to his temple, his followers are eager to praise him, they just chat hold it in any longer... "

He laughed maniacally.

"LONG LIVE THE DARK KNIGHT!" he screamed"SAVIOR OF THE INSANE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! "

Bruce ran out to the room, and saw Jim and Harvey being cornered by the penguin. Determined to free them he took out a Batarang and knocked him out, running over to them to check to see if they're okay.

"Batman, what the hell is going on!?"

" Is it a riot!? "Harvey screamed

"No, it's not"

"Then why is all of the rogues loose!?"

" Because they're after me! "

"Why!?"

" Because he is our God "

Bruce turned around and gasped in horror. all of the villains he had faced looking directly at him.

"And a god deserves praise"Joker smirked"Isn't that right everyone?"

They all agreed.

" But I'm not a god! "He shouted"You all have lost it. "

"Told you he was modest"He giggled

"Yeah such a modesty"Ivy smiled sweetly 

" What the hell is going on!? "Jim screamed

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Harvey screamed as well

"Come we need to get out of here"he said

"Oh you're not going anywhere!" Two face smirked pointing at Bruce "At least not him of course"

"What!?" They shouted

"Batman stays, you two leave"

"How about no" Bruce said sternly

"I don't think so, the God should not leave the temple at all, that will not be approved, unless you want the consequences"

"What kind of consequences? "

"I think you rather not wanna know, for your sake"Joker responded

"...Jim, Harvey, go."

" What? "Jim gasped

"leave, get out of here, I'll deal with this, just get everyone to safety"

" But... "

"GO!!!!!" he screamed

Hesitantly, they ran off. Leaving Bruce alone with them.

"Fine, I'll play your game, but just you wait, I'll make sure this doesn't happen again. "

They laughed. Joker went up to him and said...

"Oh Batsy, it's only just the beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside of arkham, Jim and Harvey were at the gates worried about Bruce who was still inside.

They had no idea how this happened, or how this disturbing moment ever occurred.

It could've lasted for weeks, months to be more broad

"Why would the rogue gallery treat Batman like a god!?" Harvey yelled

"I don't know, but hopefully Batman will be fine, however, this is all too strange to me"

"What do you mean commissioner"

" why in the name of God would a bunch of lunatics worship the same man who brought them in here in the first place? "

********************************  
Meanwhile inside, Bruce was standing there, as he saw his adversaries looking dead at him.

"I don't understand, I foil your plans, I humiliate you, I brought you in here, why are you praising me, the same person who you so despise"he said in a low voice" Is this a trick, a revenge plot, a way to mess with my mind, because if it is, I won't rest until I stop you, all of you"

"Tsk tsk tsk"joker clicked"You don't get it do you"

"Get what?"

" We are aware of this bats, we know what you've done, you foiled every last of our plans, well for me, I don't really care"

"Every time we try to plot out new plan you always stop us no matter what we did"Ivy sighed"Traps"

"Manipulation" Clay face added

"Breaking you"Joker added as well"But no...YOU ALWAYS WIN!"

" and such determination is something not even the police can handle"Zeus smiled"Only a god can master such brain power"

"No, you're wrong, you're all wrong, I'm no god!" Bruce said "I'm just like anyone else!"

"Modesty"Joker said , shaking his head"Only a lunatic can handle all of that , unless you are a lunatic...But we all ready know that right guys!"

They nodded.

"So in a way, you area God, the God of the lunatics, maybe after that it will makes sense"

"..."

" well then, now that's over with, let's take him to were he belongs"

He was hesitant at first, but he just followed them down the hallway until they were in the courtyard of the asylum. Out there was the same throne like chair he saw in the warehouse. At least to his relief the pictures were not there.

"Come sit down"Joker smiled" You must be worn out"

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Trap!" he laughed"Oh no, that is just ridiculous! "

Skeptically he sat down on the chair, looking around for any traps.

But to his shock there was none.

"Perfect for a god"Joker giggled

Bruce just sighed, but then he suddenly got a call.

"Yes?"

'Batman, what's going on in there!? '

"Jim, I'm fine"

'But those lunatics, what the hell are they doing you!?'Harvey shouted

"Batsy, you shouldn't be calling anyone, I'm afraid I'll have to take that cowl of yours"

" Not a chance"Bruce shouted

'Batman, who are you talking too?'Jim asked

"Joker, you will not take off my cowl"

"Oh come on, no ,he is going to judge you for your face"

"I'm warning you?"

But he didn't listen, he went to grab the cowl but was shocked instead. He giggled from it and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Good one bats, don't worry, I won't take it off"

"Give me a break" he groaned in his head

"But now, I believe it is time for the worship session now isn't it"

"No, I don't wanna be praised!"

" why not? "

"Because I'm not a god, I'm a human being, just like anyone else"

Joker seemed to be in shock at first, like Bruce finally got to him, but he chuckled instead...

"Such a modest god, oh, it's just makes me want to praise you more"

"Joker!!!!" he screamed

"Hush, don't worry you don't have to hide it, admit it, you enjoy us more than you think you do"

"How does that make any sense?"

Everyone laughed .

"That's not funny what the hell do you mean!?"

" I mean, if it wasn't for us, then you wouldn't be who you are today, before you would fight crime for a petty criminal, does it make it even enjoyable now the you have us? "Harley smirked" And Mista J is your prime menus after all, you would at least had some enjoyment "

"I've never..."

" Nah ah"she giggled"You did, you did alright, or do we have to go back 5 years ago"

"You mean that time you and joker nearly blew city hall?"

" Exactly, and what did you say when you caught Mista J? "

"..."

" You said that you wanted to do this diet th rest of your oife, that it gave you purpose to your existence "

"I've never said that"

"You did, and I got it all on video"

She took out a camera that showed that same scene 4 years ago, and he said every word. He was in shock.

"See, you do Enjoy our company, so how about you stop that act and just give in already"Joker said

Bruce looked at them seeing their calm and doed out eyes, he could tell what they're is feeling due to their behavior, and he could tell that they were serious, they saw him as some god that they had never seen before, it disturbed him, just how much do they really are him as a god...And how long did it happen. 

But it was time for the praise session. Much to his resistance, he heavily disliked the idea of them seeing him as its savior, because In his mind he wasn't.

" You may not see yourself as a god, and that's okay, that shows how modest you are, but one day, you'll understand, that to everyone else you're just a human, but to us...you area god"

Joker giggled.

"ALL HAIL TO DARK KNIGHT, GOD OF THE INSANE!"

Everyone began to chant that over and over and over. Bruce could've easily stopped this.

But for some reason...He couldn't move.

He wasn't stuck in the chair or anything, he just couldn't move.

Bruce was astonished by this scene.

He was drawn to it.

He liked it.

He enjoyed it.

He just couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

"Well Since you all won't let me go, I might as well enjoy this, but impunity you do it a little louder for me"

They didn't have to respond, they just did what he asked and continued the chanting all night long.

**********************************

_News report: Arkham asylum has been taken over by Gotham villains last night. No one was hurt during the take over, however the vigilante Batman, has still yet to come out of the asylum, Commissioner Jim Gordon fearing the worse._

_Police tried many times to break in, but with no avail, every last area in the asylum is heavily guarded the patients, willing to kill anyone in sight who dared to try to break the vigilante free. We can only just hope that the dark knight will be able to find a way to escape._

But they're wrong, soon enough arkham asylum became a 'temple' for the only person who ever saw both sides of life.

Batman was going to be Inn the asylum for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

Bruce Wayne or what he is known as, Batman, was held captive in arkham asylum by the rogues gallery.

Declaring that he was their God, the God of the Insane, with Arkham being his temple of worship.

None in the GCPD knew that was the true reason, except Jim and Harvey, whom were freaking out for their friend.

None of the police were able to successfully break in, and when they did, they were caught by the rogues and surprisingly brought them back. alive.

Why?

Because Bruce said so, meaning that Bruce is sort of having an upper hand.

Which was good.

He wasn't hurt.

The two already knew why he wasn't.

however Jim couldn't contact him anymore. Bruce said that the rogues didn't like him calling the 'Non believers'. Saying that they don't deserve to talk to a god like him.

It just made him want to get Batman out of there as quickly as possible. That poor man was held hostage by a group to lunatics.

Well of course they were Lunatics, so was Bruce, he's just has a good way of being it.

Now Jim wonders what the hell was going on in that place.

*******************************************************  
Deep inside the asylum Bruce was slowly walking down the hallway, with Harley right behind, just in case he doesn't any funny business, but he knew better not to resist.

But he decided to just ask a question.

"Harley?"

" what is my lord "

"If a god is suppose to have power then he doesn't need any helpers?"

" even God's have angels "she giggles" And it's for your protection anyway"

"My protection or so I don't escape"

"Why would you want to leave anyway, you love praise don't you"

He didn't respond to that question, though he got use to the praising he was just unsure about what they were doing. Especially joker, he seemed to had want something from him.

But what?

"Well here we are, Mista j wants you in that room, he got a surprise for you"

Slowly he went inside, it was super dark and he heard the door close behind him. He kept his guard up just in case it was a trap until he heard a very familiar giggle.

"Enjoying the temple my lord, I know it didn't much but don't worry, we'll get more things for you"

"I believe I'm fine with what I got"

"Modesty" he giggled "I like it when you do that"

The light suddenly turned on to joker, sitting on a bed wearing very questionable clothing.

"What is this about joker?"

" Why so scorn, can't an angel please it's master"

"In what way exactly?"

"I just wanted to give you more personal services, if you know what I mean"

"How about no"

"Oh come on, even you have needs"

"That doesn't mean that I'll pursue them"

"My lord!" someone shouted

It was an inmate.

"What's going on?" He asked

"A non believer has broken into the temple" 

He followed the inmate to the area where they caught the person. It was Jim.

"Jim!?" he gasped

"Batman, help!" he shouted

"Put down your weapons!" he demanded

Instantly the inmates dropped their makeshift weapons. He picked Jim up and checked to make sure that he was okay.

"Jim, I told you to stay put"

"You think I want you to be trapped with these lunatics, I want to at least help you stop this!"he said 

" Batsy, another job believer has broken in again"Joker smirked"Oh and it's the commissioner "

"Joker, let Batman go, he's not a god, he's human, like the rest of you!"

" You just don't be the do you, batsy is the God of the insane, and you non beloved Will never understand"

"Do I look like if are, let him go!"

" Never, unless you want Gotham to be blown into bits, then I suggest you behave! "

He growled.

"Jim, it's okay, I'll deal with this myself, just get out of here"

" ...fine, but Mark my words lunatic, you and the rest of your gang will not win"

"Whatever, get him out of here"

The inmates guided Jim out of the asylum leaving Bruce alone with joker In the hallway.

"You planted bombs all around Gotham!" he screamed

"Oh Batsy, I was only bluffing, however, just to let you know" he chuckled caressing his cheek"Don't expect to leave and time soon, because if you try to escape, we'll all come for you and being you back, understand "

"You don't scare me joker"

"Well if course I dont, I just telling the truth"

Suddenly he stopped.

" Actually, I take it back, you can leave"

"What?"

" Just go out there and let the police come, and arkham will be back to normal "

"I don't understand, why after all of this?"

" You'll see"he giggled

Filled with much confusion he made his way out of arkham, signalling the police to go through inside. Soon after the whole take over incident was over. However Bruce still felt a little odd about this situation.

But he was too exhausted to think anymore.

So he just went to bed.

Letting his nightmares torment him for now.


	4. A whole city on top of his palm

"I must say Master Bruce, this whole cult thing has really taken effect on you hasn't it?"

" it did for a while "Bruce sighed" But I think it's all over now...at least I hope it is "

"I understand, however isn't it a little odd that the whole rogue gallery is under your command, surely that would be a good advantage."

" No Alfred, that's not okay"he said sternly "Some of those villains were products of horrible accidents, including joker, not to mention they're human like me, the idea of someone praising me even though I'm just as flawed at they are, it makes me sick, I'm not a god, and I most definitely do not want followers"

"I see, don't worry, I'm not saying that you would do it, I was just asking a question"

" I know you were, I'm just glad that mess is over"

Alfred placed the tea down on his desk and then began to ask.

"What did this villains call you anyway?"

" The dark knight, God of the insane "

"God of the insane?" he said in confusion "Why insane?"

" Because I'm insane"

"You don't look insane"

"I just haven't crossed that line"

"You know what I thing, I think you're just a child in a man's body, and I most definitely think that the villains are also children as well"

Suddenly the alarm went off. Instantly Bruce ran over to the bat cave and see what was going on.

The Penguin just robbed a gun store.

"I'll be back, I guess he's trying to rob a bank once again"

"I'll make sure to prepare the aid kits as well when you return"

"Thank you, I'll see you later"

He put on his suit and drive out of the cave, heading to the shop as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile...

"Hurry up with those guns, the bat will be here soon and we'll all get caught it we don't escape" Penguin shouted

"Yes boss!" they all said

"The only place you're going is back to Gotham!"

" Ah, he's here! "They screamed

Bruce jumped from the roof top and landed on his feet in front of them.

" now our those weapons down! "

He expected the worse, penguin ordering his men to attack him, and having to get first aid when he gets...

"Oh, of course"Penguin said in soft tone

" wait...what? "

"You heard the man out those weapons back!"

" But boss...! "

"I don't wanna hear it, out them back!"

hesitantly they all places the weapons, including the cash were it belonged.

"Forgive me Batman, you can cuff me and take me to the police" he smiled putting his hands out.

"Okay...." Bruce trailed off

He took out the cuffs and cuffed his wrists.

"Now my men, then yourselves in"penguin ordered

" y-yes boss"they all said

Together they all went out of the store and police took the men into custody. Jim and Harvey were looking at Bruce, with complete confusion in their eyes.

"Batman, what happened in there?" Jim asked

"I turned my self in, now take me back to whatever place I need to be okay" penguin said in a proper tone

"Sure..."

" What the hell!? "Harvey exclaimed"You're turning yourself in that quick!?"

Bruce nodded. 

"..."

" Okay...of to blackgate you go"Jim chuckled sheepishly

"See you later Batman" Penguin smiled and surprisingly went into the police car

Jim looked at Bruce with pure confusion, but even Bruce could explain his strange behavior.

Bruce just sighed and went back into the bat mobile, and drive home.

***********************************

"And he just let me cuff him...And then him to the police" Bruce said in pure confusion "I mean...it was so simple...why would he...how!? "

"I have no idea master Bruce" Alfred sighed

"This has be to some trick to throw me off"

" Possibly...I hope "

The next night, Joker was planting bombs in city hall in another attempt to kill the mayor. Bruce watched at his men planted the bombs all around the building. And then joker with the detonator in his hand.

Now it was time for his to strike.

He swooped down and knocked some of the men out before running over the joker to prepare for another tango for the night.

"Joker, you're coming with me!" he shouted" And those bombs will not be detonated

Joker noticed Bruce heading over to him let out a smile.

Now to prepare for another battle of wire to see...!

"Oh forgive me batsy, you heard him out the bombs back!"

" Wha....!!!!!!!! "He froze

He giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll be going with you in a minute, just need to make sure every single bomb is deactivated....And done, come on batsy, let's go"

"...Okay..."

*********************************************

"That was fast"One of the guards said

" Man, it's like he wants to be in arkham"another guard said

Bruce was confused now, first penguin and now joker...joker...

The literal entity of chaos.

Just...why?

5 months later...

"This is getting ridiculous, first penguin and now the rest of my villains, what's going on!?"

"Master Bruce, you got a package"

" I do? "

He nodded.

Bruce grabbed the package and opened it up, inside was a bunch of roses and a more saying...

Dear Batman,

Forgive us for the strange behavior we were giving you the past few months, however even angels like us need to learn to behave. 

~love the rogue gallery

"..."

" I guess that the whole God thing isn't over with"

"..."

" I also got another things for you "

It was tape recorder saying...with Joker's voice...

My dear lord, after some thinking we decided that arkham wasn't the prefect place for a temple, so we've decided to find a new one..And don't worry, it will be way better that that place...meet us at my hideout tomorrow a ten. We'll be waiting for you.

'ALL HAIL THE DARK KNIGHT, GOD OF THE INSANE!!!'

Bruce froze. Now having a realization that...

This wasn't a joke, nor was it a trick.

This was real.

Very real.


	5. And he shall enter thy temple

"Goddamit!" Jim screamed"and to think those lunatics would stop this mess already "

"I don't know what's going on either jim, but if we are able to get to the bottom of this, then I just play their game"

"Just be careful Batman, we don't know what is going to happen to you after you go to that place"

"I know, but I have to get the bottom of this madness"

He cut off the call and looked down from the building where the rogues told him to go to. Joker's hideout.

The same place that he saw that shrine.

And the place that began this insanity.

He swooped down and landed on the concrete floor, where Harley was there with a bouquet of roses in her hand.

"A present for you my lord"she smiled

" Uh...thanks, I guess"

He took the flowers, and checked to see if there was poison, but they were perfectly normal.

"Come inside, we've been waiting for you"

He was about to head inside when some henchmen blocked his path.

"However" she continued "You'll need to take off the belt of yours"

"...fine"he sighed

Slowly he took off the belt and handed it over to her.

" There, now you can come"

It was a good thing that he hide gadgets all over his suit, or else it would've been a while different story.

He went into the building and braced for what was going to happen, and he was right on doing so. Because inside the whole hideout was different. Instead of the usual madness he would see normally. There were paintings of him all over the place, not the mention that throne that was literally waiting for him.

Everyone seem to be bowing to him, and Joker was right in front of the throne, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome my lord, we've been waiting for you"

"What is this?"

" you're temple, come, sit on your throne"

He had no choice, so he walked down the black carpet trail and say on the throne. Like at the asylum the chair wasn't booby trapped.

Thank god.

"Like your temple?" joker smiled"I'd made sure this place was perfect for you...And far away from GCPD. "

"...I'm not responding to that"

"Oh such a modest God, I love it so much, it makes me squeal"

everyone giggled in agreement .

"Now my lord, I believe it's time for the worship ceremony don't you agree?"

Bruce wanted this to end, but for some reason part of him wanted to continue .

So despite his mind saying no, he let out a smirk and said...

"Go ahead, please your god"

Joker smiled in agreement.

"You heard him, praise him!"

Ah just the thought of them praising him made go feel lovely inside, but he still had to figure out this strange mystery. But at what he gotten, was that joker seemed to be more of a talker than the others, it was like he's his archangel. And the rest were his subordinates. 

It was odd, not even him could completely understand what kind of madness drive them to this.

Unless it's a trap.

He suddenly heard the caller in his cowl ring.

"Yes?" he answered in a whisper

"Batman, what's going on in there?"

" Nothing serious Jim, now please stop calling me, it will make it worse"

"I know that, but I'm worried about you"

"I'll be fine, if they do something funny I'll make sure they stop"

"My lord you better not be talking to those nonbelievers again"Joker teased

" I'm not"

"Good, because I would have to take that risk booby trapped or not." he teased

"Do it, and you'll get a fist in the face" 

"Oh my lord, I always loved your kisses, go ahead"He giggled"I promise you my god that you'll have the say"

"I'm not a god"he said in surprisingly soft tone

"Oh you are, and you have needs and wants"

He kissed his lips.

"And I can give it to you, leave us, our for needs to accept his fate"

They followed his orders and went out of the temple, closing the door behind them.

"Now, do as you please"

Bruce gates it when joker for under his skin. Even if they were just seeing him as some god. He was the hurt him, he wanted to make his bleed.

But he also wanted him.

"Fine, you win"

He punched joker in the face, making his fall to the ground laughing like a maniac. He got off his throne and pinned him to the floor.

"However, I want to fuck you instead"

***************************************

Bruce got everyone inside and they were surprised to see joker lying on his chest, and Bruce with a devious smirk on his face. He looked at them all and said in a powerful voice.

"Everyone, thanks to my guardian angel, I have finally accepted my fate, I am a god, and you are all my angels, and I have a mission for you all"he said"I want you all to let every last criminal in Gotham know who I am, and that I am their god, and they will worship me! "

They all cheered.

"It's time that gotham's criminal world know who rules it, and that's me, now go, go and spread my message, GO!" She

They immediately ran out of the warehouse, leaving Bruce alone to his lover. For now he was now the dark knight: god of the insane.


	6. The city shall be yours

For the most part, the whole god complex thing, at least to everyone was over.

But in the criminal world.

It was far from it.

For now on Batman was their God, and they had to do exactly as he said.

No ifs ands or buts.

Many were upset about this, but his angels made sure they shut up.

The rules were pretty simple.

1: you must worship him  
2: Do not disrespect the angels  
3: Always follow his order only, if an angel orders you to do something then it has to come from him  
4: No crime will be permitted without his permission (Not like Bruce wants crime anyway)  
5: Never tell anyone about him, or punishment will be permitted

Harsh huh?

Well for some odd reason, Bruce started to get a god complex.

And now is 100% consenting to him becoming a god.

But he makes sure his identity is a secret, only joker knows about his identity and he doesn't give a crap about it regardless.

So a win win then.

Now back to business.

Bruce was in his temple as he and his lover walked down the black carpet towards the throne. His lover cuddling sweetly next to his arm. 

"My lord, you feel quite good lately, what happened?"

"Maybe I just finally realized who I was" he smirked

"See, told I told you were a god, but you were so stubborn darling"

"I know, thank you for helping me understand my purpose"

"You're welcome"

Bruce sat on his throne and sat his lover on his lap, kissing him tenderly on the lips. 

"Let's take this somewhere special darling" he smirked"I want you to hear my moans"

"But why not here, where I could here it echo in my ears"

Joker chuckled.

"You silly bat, the many reasons I love you"

"My lord!"

Bruce and Joker stopped what they were doing and looked over to the gates, it was Killer Kroc, holding a man covered in blood by his hair.

"Found this waste of space trying to kill his children near the river" he said encore looking at the frightened man"And such crimes is not permitted in Gotham now is it!!!?"

"Help me!!!" He screamed

"Shut up Prisoner!"

"Enough" Bruce said in a low voice"You may leave now"

"As you wish my lord" he bowed before leaving the temple

The man took a deep breath and looked at Bruce and his lover. 

"Just who do you think you are bastard, trying to tell me what to do and not what to do, and letting those villains do your bidding, you make me sick!"

"You shouldn't be doing crime at all" he said sternly"But I get some people, robbers need cash, some do it to survive, however I will not allow you to try to kill innocent lives, especially children, you and every criminal in Gotham knows the rules, no crime without my permission "

"You don't even like crime, so what was the point of that rule"

"So no one suspects anything odd, however even I have my limits" he grunted"Now you two choices, one worship me and turn yourself in, or b accept punishment as I please"

"Neither you asshole!"

"Disrespecting your god, how disgusting!" joker hissed"My love, punish him, he must pay for his crimes "

"Now now my dear Angel, that won't be necessary" he said softly"I changed my mind, you're punishment is to serve my beloved angel for three months as his henchmen "

"No way, he's a lunatic, I'll be dead by one month"

"Then you better treat me right, my angel hates it when people disrespect me, Harley, take him away"

"No please-!"

"Shut up!" She snapped "Obey your god and you will be forgiven, disobey and you get punished!"

She grabbed him out of the temple, his screams filling the empty room.

"Oh harsh, I love it when you get so powerful, It turns me on" he purred

"Good, I prefer it that way my dear angel, now where were we, oh yes...I was going to fuck you on this throne"

"Take me my lord, my moans will be music's to your ears!"


	7. Bow before your god

In the day time Bruce Wayne is just a CEO tycoon. At night he is Batman. But now he is also something else. A god, a god to all of the criminals in Gotham.

Which is why at night he would drive over to his temple where his angels were there. Waiting for him. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the vehicle. As he saw his angels bow to him in response.

"Good evening my lord!" They all said

"Good evening my fellow servants, lead me to my throne please"

"As you wish" The penguin obeyed

He lead him into the Temple, where his arch Angel was there, sitting on his throne with a smirk on his face.

"My dear Angel, the only person to sit on that throne is me, no angel is worthy of sitting in mine throne, not even you"

"I wanted it to be warm my lord" he smiled

"I appreciate the Gesture, but you can sit on my throne, the next time that happens, you'll be punished"

"Punishment is my favorite thing you know"

"I know it is" he growled seductively into his ear"So be a good angel for your god okay?"

Joker giggled before getting of the throne and kissing him in the lips.

"Yes my Lord"

"Good boy, if you be good your god will reward you"

"Will you let me rob a bank?"

"Maybe, but until then, stay in your place" he said"Now sit on my lap like a good Angel "

Bruce sat on his throne before letting his darling angel sit on his lap. He giggled with delight. 

"Now, how are the criminals tonight?"

"Nothing that will anger you my lord" Two face smirked

"Except..." Harley drew off

"Except what Harley?"Bruce said

" Uh..."

He squinted his eyes.

"Don't make me force it out of you, not tell me, who dares to disrespect my authority?"

"It's that man from before"

"You mean my new henchman" Joker gasped

"Yes Mista J, he formed a resistance against you"

"A resistance huh?" Bruce hummed

He let out a chuckle that send shivers down everyone's spines, in a good way of course.

"Well we can't have that, I don't understand why your hesitating Harley, you know I would never punish you if you told me"

"It's just that I wanted you to be happy my lord"She said sadly

" Come here dear angel"he said softly

Slowly Harley went over to him and bowed her head. He lifted up her chin and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry, I know how much you want me to be happy, but I won't be happy if you don't tell me the truth"

"I'm sorry-."

"Ssssh, I forgive you, but you know you have to be punished"

"I know"

"After we're done with this you'll be worshiping me a little longer than the others, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord" she smiled

He gently kissed her hand.

"You may go now"

She went back to her place, now blushing a shade of pink.

"Now, I believe that a resistance will not be tolerated under my rule, and if the criminal World of Gotham is under my control"he said" Then resistance will not be accepted, Angels, prepare for an ambush, that resistance will be crushed and that fool will know what happens when he disrespects a god!"

"Yeah!!!" They all roared

He let out a devious chuckle. Causing his darling angel to smirk in response. He loved it when he starts to act devious.

"And you my dear Angel, you will be coming with me"

"Of course my lord" Joker smirked

He got up and carried him over to the bat mobile.

"Alfred, I need you to find the destination of the resistance, they're plotting a robbery"

"Of course sir, let me guess some of the criminals didn't get the message?"

"Not in the slightest, don't worry, they'll learn tonight"

"I just hope you don't let this get in your head" he sighed

"Don't worry, even I have my standards"

Despite accepting the god thing, even he is aware that he can't let it get to him, he has to do a job after all. It's not like the rogues will betray him, it was made clear that they're dead serious about him, but there are still other villains who aren't like this, and he needs to keep his guard up.

"My lord, those traitors will pay dearly for disrespecting your rule, I'll make them beg for mercy."

"I know you will my dear Angel" he smirked "Computer activate autopilot!"

_Autopilot engaged._

He grabbed joker from his seat and sat him on his lap, rubbing his crotch on his ass.

"You know my lord, you can always satisfy yourself, my services are always there for you"

"I know that, but I want to wait until we get rid of those resiters"

"Okay"

Finally they made it to their destination, an abandoned factory outside of Gotham.

"We're here" Bruce said"Come"

The two headed over to the roof and watched as many of the criminals gathered around their leader, the same man who attempted to kill his children.

"Bad guys alike, we are gathered here today to start our resistance against the dark knight!"

"Yeah!!!" They all shouted

"We will not bow to that bat for any longer, we are going to take Gotham back!"

"Yeah, Gotham is ours!" They all cheered

"So to begin our resistance against him, we are going to rob Gotham central bank"

"And what if the bat catches us?" Someone said

"He won't find us, he's too filled with power to dare care for this, and his darling Angels won't do a think about it" he cackled

But suddenly the lights cut off. Everyone in the warehouse grew confused.

"Goddamnit!" He groaned"The power cut off again!"

However one of the criminals began to realize what was happening, and began to scream.

"It's the dark knight, he's here!!" 

Terrified by the fact that they were ambushed they tried to escape to the building. Unfortunately for them Ivy already planted flowers that spew knock out spores all over the place. Now that they're activated, they all passed out within seconds.

The leader of the resistance collapsed to the ground, looking at two pairs of shoes. He looked up to see Brucie and Joker, both wearing gas masks as his vision faded into darkness.

*******************************************************

As the man slowly woke up, he found himself tied up on the floor in some room he didn't know. He tried to free himself but the knot was too tight. Suddenly he saw the door open, showing bane heading over to him.

"You're expected for a trial Amigo" he smirked"Better pray that our lord is merciful to you"

"Tell him to out a cork in it" he spat "I rather die!"

He shook his head.

"No can do, can't let you escape your fate that easily now can we"

He carried the man over his shoulder and took him out of the room, where he was taken over to the main area and thrown to the ground. 

Harley took of the rope and whispered something into his ear.

"You better not escape, my hammer might break something if you do"

She wasn't kidding about that, and he knew it. So he stayed.

"Let the judgement begin!" She shouted

"Now Mr Hatfield it appears that you still haven't meant your lesson from before now have you" Bruce said coldly "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He let out a growl in anger. Causing joker to squint his eyes enraged by his rude response

"Go suck a dick you egomaniacal asshole!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"You vile rat!" Scarecrow growled "You'll pay for disrespecting your god"

"He's is not my god and he will never he one, you lunatics don't seen to get it, he's just a normal human, just like everyone else-!'

" is that so Mr Hatfield? "Bruce said in a surprisingly soft voice

" ...Yes"he hissed

"...Very well, it appears that you will never worship me"

"Exactly so how about you let me-"

"Or are you" he finished "Let's see how you like it if my darling arch Angel decide to play with you instead"

He suddenly froze in terror.

"Oh, so you are afraid of something, good, then that will mean the trial can continue"

Suddenly a sound of a gong filled the room. Causing him to shiver with fright.

"Now as punishment for disrespecting my authority and trying to resist my rule, you will be tortured to my darling angels liking, until you decide to submit to me, then and only then you will be forgiven, and become one if my darling Angels as well" he smirked"Do as you please my dear angels "

"As you wish my lord"

He got off of his lap and went over to the man, where he dragged him into a room, as the man screamed for mercy, and the door close shut behind them.

For the next few hours, all was screams.

Finally joker came back with the man all broken and in tears. He was taken over to Bruce, who just looks down at him and asked.

"Now will you worship me?"

"Y-y-yes!" He sobbed

"Good, now worship me and you will be forgiven"

The man didn't even hesitate, he immediately began to worship him with pure passion. Soon the other resistant members submitted as well, as Bruce watched with a devious smile on his face.

It feels good to be a god.


End file.
